Million Stars
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Di dalam jutaan bintang aku berharap ada terselip satu harapan ku./Drabble/AU/RnR Please


MILLION STARS

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Million Stars © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Fluff, Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Di dalam jutaan bintang aku berharap ada terselip satu harapan ku.

.  
.

 _ **Desember 20xx,**_

Derap langkah cepat terdengar di tatami rumah megah itu, seperti sang empunya sedang tergesa-gesa. Sampai-sampai terdengar suara keras seperti ada benda berat yang jatuh.

 **Brukk**

" _Ittai na_..." gadis itu melenguh kesakitan, sepertinya kain kimono yang melapisi kakinya tidak mempan menahan gesekan kulit dan tatami.

" _Hime-sama_! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang lelaki yang mirip dengannya dan hampir sepantaran. Lelaki itu terlihat khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu.

" _Daijoubu ne_ , Nejii- _nii_ ," jawab gadis itu sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan merapihkan kimono violet bermotif bunga anggrek yang indah, sangat kontras dengan image nya yang 'ungu'.

"Err, baiklah kalau begitu. Anda sudah di tunggu di depan dengan mobil pribadi anda," ujar lelaki itu sembari mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu untuk menuju ke pintu utama.

" _Arigatou ne_ Nejii- _nii_ ," gadis itu kembali berjalan tergesa-gesa tetapi lebih berhati-hati, ia tidak mau jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

Suasa di mobil itu sangat hening, hanya ada supir dan gadis itu di sana. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya, masing-masing sibuk dengan dunia nya.

Gadis itu begitu serius memperhatikan suasana jalanan yang sedikit ramai dihiasi salju putih yang mulai berjatuhan. Maklum gadis itu sangat jarang keluar rumah megah itu, hanya terkadang keluar untuk perjamuan atau pertemuan dengan kolega-kolega ayahnya. Sungguh kehidupan seorang _heiress_ yang monoton.

Kemudian gadis itu melihat ada seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah yang tengah tergesa-gesa dengan pakaian jas dan mantel di pinggir trotoar. Pikirnya apa lelaki itu salah kostum? Aneh saja dipikirnya seorang lelaki berjas ada di trotoar, mungkin saja lelaki itu salah kostum. Yah setidaknya itulah yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Tetapi wajah lelaki itu dari samping mau tak mau juga memikat hati gadis itu. Ia harus mengakui bahwa lelaki itu tampan, di tambah dengan netra _azure_ nya yang sebiru lautan. Gadis itu itu tanpa sadar terus memandangi lelaki itu, bahkan ketika mobil itu telah melaju mendahuluinya.

"Kuharap aku bisa mengenalnya," gumam gadis itu setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya melesat menjauhi lelaki itu, menuju ke gedung pertemuan. Dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah ayunya, dia terus memandangi jalanan. Berharap lelaki itu tetap ada di trotoar, walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

.  
.

"

Ah, Hinata. Akhirnya kau datang juga, baiklah Minato- _san_ ini dia anak gadisku yang kubicarakan tadi." Ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sepertinya ayah dari gadis itu.

"Hinata, senang bertemu dengan anda Namikaze- _sama_ ," gadis itu dengan lembut menyapa lelaki yang seumuran dengan ayahnya namun masih terlihat muda.

"Ohoho Hinata kau cantik sekali, seperti ibumu dulu," balas lelaki itu.

"Ah, anda bisa saja. Terimakasih anda sudah memuji _Okaa-sama_ ," gadis itu berterimakasih dengan tulus. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya yang sudah meninggal, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ibunya adalah seseorang yang sempurna. Ayahnya banyak menceritakan tentang ibunya padanya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak dari Minato- _san_ , tetapi sepertinya dia telat," lelaki paruh baya itu mendesah gelisah, ia takut yang ditunggu tidak jadi datang.

"Loh, itu dia? Eh tapi kok bajunya bisa basah begitu?" Ujar lelaki bersurai kuning itu sembari menunjuk ke pintu kaca utama.

Gadis itu sontak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk, kemudian seolah dunianya terhenti dan ia lupa caranya bernafas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang ditunggu adalah lelaki yang ia kagumi di jalan tadi. Sepertinya ia salah mengira bahwa lelaki itu salah kostum.

"Hh.. hh.. _Gomen_ Hyuuga- _sama_ , _Otou-san_ ," ucap lelaki itu sambil ber _ogiji_ , dari cara berbicaranya jelas sekali bahwa ia kelelahan.

"Hei nak, kenapa kau seperti habis lari begitu?" tanya ayah dari lelaki bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"Hehehe, tadi mobilnya mogok jadi kutinggalkan saja dan aku berlari sampai ke sini. Aku takut telat dan aku tidak memikirkan untuk naik taksi hehehe," cengiran lelaki itu sangat khas, membuat pipi gadis ayu itu merona.

"Ehem, kalau begitu Minato- _san_. Kita perkenalkan saja mereka dulu," potong lelaki paruh baya itu, sepertinya ia tidak sabar atau tidak mau membuang-buang waktu?

"Oh baiklah, Hinata kenalkan ini anakku satu-satunya namanya Naruto. Dan Naruto kenalkan ini Hinata, putri pertama dari Hyuuga- _sama_ ," gadis itu kemudian berjabat tangan dengan lelaki itu, dengan malu-malu gadis itu meraih uluran tangan lelaki bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"Hai, aku Naruto senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapan lelaki itu membuat hati gadis itu berlomba. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga saja lelaki itu menjadi pujaan hatinya. Kalau saja sekarang ada bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit, dia berharap semoga harapannya berada di antara jutaan bintang-bintang itu.

Dan sepertinya harapannya akan segera terkabul, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bintang jatuh melintasi langit Tokyo. Sepertinya harapan yang berada di antara jutaan bintang itu telah turun meminta untuk segera diraih...

.

.  
 **Owari**

_**A/n : yahaaaa**_ _ **fluff and drabble setelah sekian lama. Lagi mood aja buat ini fict, kalo nggak ya nggak bakal buat T^T**_

 _ **Ehem, minna Like and Review yaaa~**_


End file.
